Nothing New
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: the clan battles the new enemy,Hayden's havin' a hard time, plz R&R!


SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN BUSY, AND I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!

Nothing New

" Mom, dad, please, don't do this" Hayden pleaded has her parents came closer to her. " Sorry Hayden, it's for your own good" her mom answered. " We just want you to be on our side" her dad commented.

" I told you, I don't want to, you always told me to do the right thing, now I am, don't try to tell me otherwise". "You call this the right thing, making us feel bad" Natalie said. "Please,don't hurt me,please, i'm your daughter". "You've already crossed the line Hayden, if you don't love us anymore,then we don't love you"Dylan said.

Natalie picked up two axes and handed on to Dylan. "I still love you, just not like you are". " Your not going to get out of this one" Natalie said. Hayden suddenly heard a soothing voice,she could barley make out the words." Hayden, you ok" the soothing voice asked. She tried to answer,but she found out she didn't have the strength.

Has Natalie and Dylan got closer she heard it again " Hayden wake up, it's just a bad dream". " Hayden, Hayden"! the voice screamed no longer sounding soothing. "DON'T KILL ME"! Hayden screamed has she opened her eyes and shot straight up in her bed. " You ok Hayden"?.Hayden looked over to find Fox and Xanatos looking worriedly at her. "Yeah, i'm fine, first it was nightmares about Morgan leaving, now it's about my parents killing me".

" They wouldn't kill you, it's just hard for you to except, and that's understandable". "I didn't mean to wake you up". " It's ok Hayden, just go back to sleep now". Hayden layed her head back down on the pillow. " Goodnight" Hayden murmured has they shut the door. Hayden looked up at the ceiling and sighed."I'll never get used to this". She turned her head and looked around her new room. " Alot nicer than my other one, but it's not the same". She kept turning till she found a comfortable spot and closed her eyes praying she wouldn't go back to the horrible nightmare.

" We have to do something, her nightmares are getting more and more frequent" Fox said. " What should we do"? Angela asked. " I don't think there is anything we can do" Brooklyn said. " We have to figure out something, I can't stand to see her like this" Angela said. " I'm sure we'll think of something Angela" Broadway said trying to comfort her.

JESSIE'S HOUSE NEXT DAY

" Would you stop saying that spell" Jessie asked her Hayden repeated to chant. " I told you, I need to find out what that dream meant". " Whatever". " Wind, fire, and earth, show me this meaning, tell me the truth"!. " My mom is going to be home". " Jess, you don't understand, you don't know what I'm going through". " Well, if you would actually say something, maybe I could". " I don't because you were never a witch, and you never lost your parents to evil, so don't tell me that"!. " Hayden, I'm sorry". " No I am, I shouldn't of snapped, it's just so hard". Jessie went over to here, and hugged her. " It'll be ok, you see". Hayden started to cry " no I won't, everything's ruined" Hayden managed to say through her tears. The two sat there crying.

" Do you have a plan yet"? Natalie asked her husband. " Not yet, but I'm very close though". " I want my daughter back". " We will, in time". " I think I have a plan, but it won't go into effect yet". " Why not"? " Because, we must wait for the right time". " I hope that is soon". "Everything is in order Michlak"?. " Yes Chazez".

CASTLE WYVERN

" I can't seem to figure out why I'm having these dreams" Hayden said. " Maybe it's a premonition" Angela suggested. " I don't know, maybe". " Or maybe it's because your really stressed out from all that's happened" Lexington said. " Maybe, I just don't know". "Maybe some food will cheer you up" Broadway said. " Oh Broadway" Angela sighed. "No, that won't help, I'll just need to deal with this, somehow".

Hayden kicked a minion into the wall. " What are these things" Brooklyn panted. " They seem to be everyone" Sata said. " I don't know, they probably created them" Hayden said. "Well whoever did, were going to kill them" Broadway snarled has he body slammed into one. "They have to have a weakness" Goliath said.

"How do you like out little minions"? Natalie asked has she, Dylan, Chazez and Michlak appeared. "Not very much" Hayden said. Bronx growled and jumped at them. " Get back you disgusting beast" Chazez said. She put her hand in front of her, and Bronx flew back, hit the wall, and made on last noise had he became unconscious. " Ye'll be payin' for that" Hudson said has he charged forward with his sword.

" Michlak smirked. And with one swift motion Hudson was also thrown into the wall. He tried to get up, but slid down and became unconscious. " Stop this right now"! Hayden shouted. " If you join us, we'll stop, its has simple has that" Natalie stated. "I'll never do that". " Your loss" Dylan said. "But I will stop you, you wont hurt anyone else" Hayden said. Natalie laughed "you don't have the power to defeat us all".

" So what, I can beat you because I believe I can, evil never wins, you've obviously forgotten that". " We haven't, we just believe it's different now" Dylan said. "We'll see about that" Hayden said. " I think it's time we go" Chazez said. " What, were just getting started"! Natalie said. " Chazez is right, we must strike at the right time" Michlak said. " But this is" Dylan said. "No, she must be alone" Michlak replied. "Feschitos, it's time to retreat"! Chazez commanded. In one puff of smoke they all disappeared.

CASTLE WYVERN

" They want her alone" Xanatos said. They all turned around. "Why would they want to do that"? Fox asked. " I don't know, they obviously have a plan" Hayden said. "And it's most likely not good" Brooklyn said. "We have to figure it out has soon has possible" Elisa said. " Soon may not be enough" Goliath said. Hayden turned and looked out the window " we have to stop them, I just don't know how were going to be able to do that". "I think out best option would be to find a weakness, preferably in there powers" Lexington said. " Looks like we've got a tough mission ahead of us" Sata said. Everyone nodded.

CHAZEZ AND MICHLAK'S LAIR

" We could of got her"! Dylan bellowed. " The time wasn't right"! Michlak fired back. " How wasn't it right"! " We need to have all the gargoyles and anyone else who is with her to be knocked out, or even better dead, she will be even more defenseless by herself, she won't be able to handle out power, then we get her, and you will have your daughter back". " Excellent" Dylan remarked. "The time has almost come, I will finally be able to hold her again" Natalie said has she came in the room and stood next to Dylan. " And then we will finally be together again" Dylan finished.

CASTLE WYVERN: HAYDEN'S ROOM

Natalie appeared to see Hayden's sleeping form. " Soon my daughter" she whispered. She bent down and kissed Hayden's soft hair. Natalie took one last glance at her daughter, then disappeared. Hayden bolted up and looked around the room. She layed back down and fell asleep wondering what the presence was in her room.

NEXT NIGHT

" Last night I felt like someone was is my room" Hayden said. "What do you think it was" Lexington asked "Not what, but who" "It was probably one of your parents" Sata said "Probably" "I'm sure we'll think of something" Angela said reassuringly. "Yeah". Hayden turned to look out the window, she squinted to try to get a better look. " What is it Hayden"? Fox asked. " I thought of something". Natalie smiled wickedly to herself.

SORRY IT WASN'T LONG, I WANTED TO GET ANOTHER STORY TO U GUYS!!!

NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!


End file.
